Dark Encomium
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Semi AU, The story revolves around Naruto who has hidden past about his family and who he was in reality, probably God-like Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a fic about Naruto.....hope u like it

Summary: Semi AU, The story revolves around Naruto, who has hidden past about his family and who he was in reality, probably God-like Naruto

Warning: Extreme fic, No pairings (i can't write romance), and scifi

Disclaimer: Oh, i am Kishimoto Masashi...really,,,,,,its the truth!!.......-siren-...capture him,,,,!!!

Remember: There would be my own characters, and some of my scifi theories are mine, no need to believe if you don't want to,,,well if you want to correct it, you can,,just don't say unnecessary things about how stupid my theories are...this is fiction!! fiction!!!!.....

(an)- means that the word before it means something,,and if you don't get it, you could ask me^^....

(?)- means i am asking whether my information is right? If it is not, pray tell....i want to correct my mistakes^^.....

* * *

Dark Encomium

Prologue

"Wake me" a whisper startled the child from his crouching figure whilst tears continued to pour from his blue gloomy eyes. He raised his head when he heard the call but no person was even near him at the moment. After a while of futile searching, the child gave up and tried to stand with his sprained ankle. His clothes were almost torn off from his body and large bruises could be found around his face while fresh cuts dance amongst his arms, nevertheless, he wasn't affected to how much pain those wounds brought him as he struggled to stand and walk away from the place.

Inside the Hokage tower, an old man wearing his own Hokage clothes watched in horror as every villager snapped their deadly words and stabbed their flashing knives upon the poor little boy. The boy never screamed nor he ever said a word of complain. He simply bowed his head letting all the evil things be done to his frail body. The Hokage wanted to help, he wanted to go where the child was but he can't. When he tries to reach the child, a strong force is produced not letting him near the perimeter of the abused boy. Only, if the beating is done, the force will vanish like it wasn't there in the first place. He would also want other ninjas or so called the anbu to go and help but every time the beating happens, they become defiant wards, they won't follow any of their master's desire on helping the kid, but would simply apologize and say that the boy deserves every hit he takes. Then the morning comes, and every anbu behaves like before not remembering anything they said or how they acted against their own Hokage.

The Hokage, himself, wants to punish the mob that hurt the child and those ninjas who didn't kneel under his words but he can't. Those people were the people of the village and about the ninjas; they don't know what they are doing. That's why; he could simply watch from his crystal ball and wait until the people are gone.

He heaved a deep sigh as he saw the kid walked away. Standing up, he performed hand seals and disappeared all of a sudden. Where he appeared, to where the child was, on the road walking aimlessly almost lifeless.

"Naruto" the Hokage called the child. The child's head turned around and saw his grandpa-like standing behind him. He wanted to smile but he lacks the energy, and as if proving him right, his figure begun to fall slowly but thankfully, he was cradled on the arms of his grandpa. Then, fatigue took him making him sleep.

"Why does this happen to you?" the Hokage whispered solemnly, disappearing once more with a puff of smoke.

-0-

Bright lights cascaded to his face. Warm temperature soaking his whole body wanting him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyelids revealing his own shining blue eyes. He smiled as he sat up, looking towards his window, he saw several people doing their own things. He still remembers all what they've done to him; all wounds may already be healed but not the wound against his chest. He wanted to be angry, but not now, not when yesterday was a whole different plot from his everyday life. He broke into a grin when he reminisced his laughter, his joy and his given hug for his old man.

_Naruto didn't like it. In fact, he hated it. Why can't he pass and become a genin? Just because he's a demon doesn't mean he shouldn't be passed right? Groaning annoyingly he went to his favorite place in the town, at the top of the Hokage heads. There, no dark mutterings could be heard, no harsh looks are given and absolutely no hateful aura floats around, there, he is in peace. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a puff behind him. But he dared not to look since he already knows who it was, and he isn't a danger. _

"_Naruto" yes, he knows that caring and soothing sound._

"_What is it grandpa?" he replied with his own careless tone, feeling all the cold breeze of the air._

"_I've got a present for you" the blonde let his eyes popped out from their sockets. He didn't remember his birthday anymore, thus, he didn't know that today was his. Feeling excited, the blond turned his head and looked hopefully towards the grinning old man._

"_Really, what is it?" Naruto asked anticipated. He never received any gifts from anyone making him like that._

_Then, on cue, the Hokage's hand slowly pulled out his hands behind his back. Naruto stared and stared until the object was showed clearly to his eyes. One tear slid from Naruto's eye. He was surprised, but more over, he was euphoric._

"_Grand-pa?" He asked if it was true, that his Grandpa is actually giving that to him. To someone who never passed or was never able passed. _

_As an answer, the Hokage nodded his head; the smile on his face grew more as he saw how happy his grandson-like became. _

"_Thank you!" Naruto jumped from his feet and hug the old man with all his might. He hid his crying face beneath the old man's clothes muttering his thanks and all._

"_Thank you so much, thank you" the Hokage replied with a hug._

"_This is not worth at all" Naruto looked up seeing the pained expression of his grandpa. He gave him a smile and hugged him more._

"_What are you talking about, what they did to me was nothing compared to this, gran gran" _

_Yes, Naruto received a headband, a symbol of a genin._

It has been long since Naruto took a bath and ate his breakfast. He walked outside with a smile plastered on his face, too excited to what this day would bring. He walked to the road without even glancing to the people looking at him with malice. He didn't hear their growls or their fearsome howls. He was so happy to care about them anyway. Everyday has always been their day, and today is his.

-0-

"What are you doing here?" a boy with black spiky hair and triangle tattoo on his face snarled at the blue-eyed boy who has just entered the room, full of students.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" the blond gave an innocent face although he already knew what the boy was talking about but a little fun wouldn't hurt now would it?

"Don't say that to me you demon!" that gave it; all eyes became as wide as saucers. All looking at the silent blond on accused.

Then, all of a sudden the door has been opened once more just to reveal their teacher.

"Everyone sit!" and everybody did without a word, although they were still stealing glances to the boy who has bowed his head sitting on a chair where a girl with a pink hair and a boy with dark hair is seated.

"Attention on me!" the teacher roared when he noticed that every student of his wasn't attentive as usual. He knows what the cause, but he doesn't care for it. All and everyone is his student.

"Now, everyone will be given a group and a jounin leader, let start with team 1"the teacher said each names, where they belong, and where shall they go.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke-" everyone gasped as they heard the name, they were very curious to whom he would be paired up. "Haruno Sakura-" as soon as the girl's name was said a girl with pink blob stood up and hoorayed for herself, feeling proud and happy.

"and Uzumaki Naruto" once again, everyone gasped. Sakura sat down with a frown on her face whilst Sasuke simply shrugged, to broody to care. Naruto, he doesn't care at all. Wherever he goes, he would be treated the same.

"Team 7, wait here" and just that, everything is finished. The others went to find their jounin teachers while team 7 waited on their room, patiently. It has been almost 2 hours and no sign of their teacher is around. Not one is glad but all is mad.

Then, came their teacher with a lame excuse. He has a masked covering his side face and his headband covering his left eye (?) "Sorry, I've been lost"

Sakura, who has tick all over her forehead (an), screeched all of a sudden, "The hell! You're a jounin and you got lost, ARGHH" everyone looked at her in awe.

"Well, anyways, let's meet on the rooftop" then the jounin disappeared with a smoke.

"Damn that jounin" Sakura said one last time before following her team mates.

At the roof top, the jounin said to introduce themselves, their names, hobbies, likes and dislikes. He gave his first, then Sakura and Sasuke (an). Now, the only one left is Naruto.

"Well, I am Naruto" The said boy fiddled with his fingers before speaking again.

"My hobbies are a secret"

_What the hell?_

_Hmm?_

_Tch_

"My likes are ramen and plants, and my dislikes are stupid and arrogant people" The blonde finished with a smile on his face.

_Arrogant? _Kakashi then looked to all of his new students scrutinizing them one by one.

"Very well, meet me up at the forest (?) at 7:00. Don't eat or you'll throw up" with that, Kakashi vanished leaving his dumbfounded students. The first one to leave his trance was Naruto, he stood up, patted his shorts (?) and went away without a word. There's no need to bid goodbye to someone who doesn't even care a word about you.

After Naruto left, Sasuke was also awoken from his paralyzed self so as Sakura. Sasuke stood also and walked away not without Sakura's goodbye, nevertheless, it went unnoticed. Sakura, seeing nothing to do, went away where her rival lives. Now's the time to escalate yourself.

-0-

Morning came, and team 7 once again waited patiently for their beloved teacher. Silence was obviously in the air, where Naruto was simply looking at a beautiful flower, Sasuke brooding himself, and Sakura admiring Sasuke's face and body. The sounds were only the birds chirping and Sakura's giggling.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke awoken the three and sure enough, it was their late teacher beginning to tell the tale of his story but the three students glared at him shutting him immediately. _They could be scary when they want to, _thought the frightened man. To ease the fear, he coughed a lot of times before giving a serious look to his students.

"Now, we are gathered here to test if you there are some significance on Konoha" the three students raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that, Kakashi-sensei, didn't we pass already?" the pink blob asked.

"No, you simply pass from the 1st round, and now's the 2nd round, to eliminate the nuisance" Kakashi smirked within his mask, barely noticeable by the watchers.

"Then what do we do?" Sasuke asked in a cool tone, standing from his seat.

"Well-" the masked jounin put his hand on his pocket and brought out two bells that echoed around the forest. "You are to conquer this from me"

"Does that mean we have to fight you?" Naruto finally left the flower and asked the jounin.

"Sure and be serious, or else, you would fail" The three even a little bit confused nodded their heads. They should only seize the bells right? What harm could it do?

"Oh, before I forgot, there's a time limit" then the jounin brought an alarm clock from his other side of the pocket.

"Start now!" two heads disappeared all of a sudden, leaving the blond and the masked man.

Kakashi gave an impression that the child in his front is too stupid to see what he means by start. Well, he has just to take care of him first.

"You're going to fight me alone?" the jounin asked with a bored tone. As an answer, the blonde smirked confusing the jounin.

"I'm not that stupid, _dazed flower_" then Naruto slowly turned to petals floating in the air. Everyone was shocked to what they witnessed. The petals then went to one direction, to where the jounin was standing.

Kakashi instantly used _kai _but nothing happened, letting the petals grazed his skin as they touched him. It didn't hurt at all, but Kakashi should never underestimate an assault so he turned to look at his back only to find vacuum space. All clues to where Naruto was gone.

Sasuke, hidden behind a branch of a tree gritted his teeth. He was annoyed to see the technique his teammate showed. He should be the most powerful, damn it. But for now, he would hide.

Time moved fast and the two students rested in exhaustion against a giant oak. They have been defeated by their teacher and now waiting for the time clock to ring.

Kakashi has now met the last one standing, Naruto. They are near to where the others were. Kakashi was ready to attack when a ring stopped him. He smiled under his mask.

"Well, looks you have been defeated too Naruto" the blonde crossed his arms around his chest as he pouted like a kid.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I have a request?" Naruto asked as soon as he sat down to where his team meats are. The other two has confusion written on their face but Kakashi concluded that it is something about Naruto's request.

"What?"

"Can I see the bell, at least let us touch it" Naruto said innocently.

Kakashi understood what Naruto was trying to tell, let the defeated have some piece of what the victor owned.

"Fine" Kakashi said carelessly, throwing the bells on the blonde's hands. Just as they reached the blonde, Naruto smirked slyly. He handed the two bells to his team mates.

Kakashi didn't understand what the blond was doing when,

RING!!

The jounin's one eye became wide, clearly accepting the situation. He was fooled and just to show a proof Naruto muttered they win.

"How?!" Kakashi asked unbelievably.

"Those petals weren't just petals for hiding, and it certainly is not for genjutsu, what it does have is poison" three heads looked to the blonde. They were surprised to say the least.

"What p-oison??" Kakashi asked with concern. He doesn't want to go to the hospital.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, its not harmful. It only attacks the part of your brain where desire is created. It manipulates it and makes things easier or faster things to be done and to what I can tell, you wanted to finish this test fast, am I right?" Naruto finished with a grin on his face, not showing arrogance.

The three heads weren't able to speak, one is very surprised, one is very envy, and one is very interested.

"So, how did you know it?" Kakashi spoke up.

"I said I like plants right? There are some plants on my house that I take care of, and two of them are what created my poison, the first one creates sleeping gas as a defense mechanism while the other creates energy amplifier. If you add the two, the effect should make the sleeping potion stronger but because the other one is made to make you strong and not sleepy, a side effect is created, and it is to make things fast without being asleep"

Naruto explained with a smile. He really loves plants.

"I see, but, have you tested it yet?" Kakashi asked for clearance that he is indeed safe.

"Yes! I ate it when I was cooking my ramen, but because of the poison, I had eaten my ramen even its not cooked" Naruto said solemnly. He really doesn't like the taste of an uncooked ramen.

"But, you have eaten it, not-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto. "Skin contacts has faster effect than eating, it wouldn't need to digest to get the poison, so Kakashi-sensei, its not different when you eat or inject something on your body, but, eating things has more defense inside our body, like throwing up"

"I see" Kakashi said heaving a deep worriless sigh; at least he is far from danger.

"But there other effect the poison did to you, Kakashi-sensei" At this, the jounin became worried once more, afraid of what the effect was.

"Don't worry, it's not dangerous, it simply makes you follow orders easily without questioning, and that is because of the amplifying ability the plant has" Naruto clarified the terrified man.

A long silence enveloped everyone, too busy and awed to what they saw today. But not for long, the masked jounin finished the eerie silence.

"Well, Naruto passes, but not you too!" The two other students were surprised and mad. Didn't they pass already?

"But Kakashi-sen-" Sakura tried to demand but was halted by the jounin.

"No buts Sakura, Naruto got the bells, not you too"

Sasuke flinched but he did not dare show it to anyone as he regained his composure by looking sideways whilst Sakura groaned in annoyance and utter defeat.

"And, as a punishment-" Kakashi stood up and pulled Sakura from her rest, everyone was surprised and curious. Then, out of nowhere, Kakashi pulled out a long rope and used it to tie the pink blob on one of the large sticks placed near them.

"What are you doing!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to escape.

"You will not be given anything to eat, and Sasuke, you can eat but never give anything to her, also you Naruto" Kakashi said in a serious tone telling the two boys that his words are law.

"But why?" Sakura cried flailing from her position. Kakashi put his hand over his white hair while the other on his hip.

"Sakura, you're too blinded by Sasuke that you never think anything but him and you, already forgetting that you have another teammate" Sakura at once keep her tongue inside her mouth. She was very guilty to what she heard.

"And you Sasuke, too arrogant to even care about others, thinking that you could simply win against me alone" Sasuke simply glared at the ground. He can't believe he was being scolded.

"But how about Naruto, didn't he help any of us?" Sakura accused the blond without hesitation. This is unfair; all of them should be punished.

Naruto gave a frown to her but covered it with a blank expression. There's no need to care other's stupid opinion, didn't he say that he hates stupid human.

Kakashi's bored eye look straight to the pink blob. Raising his finger, he pointed the object that lies on one of Sakura's hand.

Sakura followed the jounin's gaze and was very astonished when she found the bell Naruto gave her before. Now, she understands, Naruto didn't hesitate but sacrificed his passing capability to them even though he was the one who was able to grab the bells.

"So-sorry" Sakura bowed her head in shame.

Naruto didn't say anything; he simply shrugged his shoulder and grabbed his prepared lunch. Sasuke followed Naruto's doings; he also picked up his lunch, ready to eat.

"Very well, I'll be leaving, but I'll be back" Kakashi said before disappearing at the empty air.

After their teacher vanished, Sasuke lifted his lunch and handed it to the woman who was tied up and whose stomach is growling.

"Wha?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. Didn't their sensei say that no one is to give her food?

"Eat this, you shouldn't be tired when we fight Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke clarified. Just then, a puff of smoke appeared in front of their eyes.

"You!" Sasuke has confidence in his eyes while Sakura has fear on them.

"Pass" Sasuke smirked while Sakura was asking in her eyes.

Kakashi then said those things about teammates, team works, and cooperation. What to do and what to forget, what it is about being a ninja and why is everyone paired in a group.

All the students listened carefully as they digested the fact that today and onwards, they are a team.

Finally, the sun set down and Kakashi let the three go away.

-0-

"Isn't he amazing?" the Hokage sitting on his chair blew on his cigarette (?)

The other peson merely looked behind the window where the sun slowly dispersed from the heaven.

-0-

"Wake me!" A figure frozen on a big scale of ice opened its two emerald eyes however, it didn't move. The said person was inside a big castle where no one lives. The castle is placed amidst the tall trees surrounding the whole forest. The whole place is dark; it was like the sun never reached it. Only howls of wolves and sounds of hunting owls could be heard moving around.

* * *

r&r.....


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: the same

Warning: I changed the ratings to M, for things wouldn't go the same....would be gory and mysteries will appear.....hopefully, not a brain wrecking one.....no limes,,,,i can't write anything like that,,,

Disclaimer: Do you believe that i am kishimoto masashi?

Remember: the same....

Extra: i changed others' names for i can't remember them...i also changed the plot from the normal Naruto plot...if a plot is the same, i would just narrate it, since i don't want long boring plot lines with no difference from the original....

* * *

Dark Encomium

Spirit Within

He was alone, all alone inside the huge mansion he saw upon waking up. He looked to his body to find he was drenched in black water. Fascinatingly, he ignored it and stared to his surroundings. Plain stoned walls were on his each side while a large cube of ice diverted his attention from the many human statues gracing the empty room. His blue eyes bored through the thick ice protecting the body and posture of a woman with dark blue hair. The woman was clad in a white robe and a long scepter is placed on her right hand, the scepter is shaped like a triangle with mini triangles hooked to each side. He walks near the woman and upon reaching her; he let his hand touch the cold exterior of the ice bolder. He doesn't understand but her face was familiar to him, like he already knows her from the beginning of his birth. He lets go of the ice when he felt that his hand is being affected by the temperature but a sudden flicker of the eyes from the frozen woman caused him to stumble back falling from his feet. Emerald hues gazed to his blue ones. It was like she was talking to him, telling him something by the use of her eyes. He tries to stand up without breaking the eye contact when,

"Wake me and free my soul"

Wintry sweats trickled on the blonde's face as he instantly sat up. Pieces of his dream were still lucid from his mind. He wasn't sure but everything felt like it was real and not a dream. Shaking his head, he situated his feet on the floor before standing up completely. It is not the time to be thinking like this if he wanted to not be late. It has been three days since team 7 did rank D tasks, and all of them were bored to death, well, aside from Sakura, she still doesn't care for anything but Sasuke. The last mission they did was about a cat missing. They were successful and they went to the hokage tower to review the reports but on the way on discussing them, the Uchiha last survivor spoke up. He said they are obviously ready for a harder task and all agreed.

The Hokage wasn't able to do anything since he does trust them, especially Naruto. He knows he can do better with more difficult tasks. Just then, the Hokage summoned an old drunken man, said he needs company on his way to his country. Team 7 accepted the mission although with the old man's rattle about how weak they look.

After taking a bath and eating his breakfast, Naruto prepared his things and walked out from his house, not forgetting to water his plants first of course.

The team met up at the Konoha gate and for the first time, no one was late, or rather to say, their sensei wasn't late as usual. When everything's ready, they begun their long journey.

-0-

"Um, Tazuna-san, what's your village like?" Sakura tried to gather information about the village they will visit but unfortunately the old man simply drunk more of his wine and ignored the look the pink blob gave her.

They were walking in deep silence when the masked jounin noticed a puddle of water they were heading. Knowing what it was, beneath the sun rays, Kakashi performed a technique which will replace his true body. He then allowed himself to walk faster than the others.

Naruto was looking sideways, carefully inspecting different kinds of trees and plants when out of nowhere; the whole place became dark from his view. Everyone stopped moving. Naruto saw everything from the least significant detail of soil's particles to the most needed information like the real identity of the puddle just in front of the team. He can't understand but he was able to see things a normal person can't see. A byakugan can see far distances and see the chakras of living things while he can tell who one is, each individual's body capability, and see or feel things that don't have chakra in their body. Needless to say, Naruto could see the entire area leaving no specific information. It was like he was a part of nature itself. Now that he saw that there are bad guys hiding within the puddle Naruto halted his walking unnoticed by the others. He could tell them what he knows but Sasuke probably knew it all along because of his Sharingan, as well as Kakashi, also, he was too surprised to himself.

As Naruto stopped and everyone continued, the hidden ninjas took this as the right time and dispelled their technique. They assaulted the leading ninja who was the masked one, tearing him to pieces. Sakura screamed in terror while Tazuna's eyes became wide that it surpassed the limit of their sockets. Sasuke knew what he had to do, he jumped from his feet and threw a shuriken to the chain connecting the two unknown ninjas and just to ensure everything will be safe, he threw a kunai to support the shuriken, not without knocking the two ninjas first.

After the fast battle, the real Kakashi finally showed up. Sakura and Tazuna were both scared and relieved at the same time.

"Tazuna-san, care to tell and explain everything?" Kakashi asked as he approached the shaking old man.

Tazuna told them everything, from Gato's plans to what he must do. After that, Kakashi asked his team whether to continue or not. Sasuke agreed followed by Sakura who was still afraid to what she witnessed. Naruto, well, he was still astounded and wasn't able to answer.

Kakashi thought it was because of fear, but there was something wrong with the blond. He was looking everywhere, unlike before which he was just side seeing, he was looking more thoroughly around like he could even see what it is behind those large trees. Sighing, Kakashi told them to continue their journey.

-0-

Not long after team 7 first battle, they reached the last obstacle they have to pass, a wide river separating the wave country from other countries. They would be glad to walk and continue to search for a boat if not for the growing mist wrapping them around.

Kakashi activated his senses as he noticed that the mist wasn't a normal one. He told his team to gather around Tazuna, to protect him at all cost. Then unexpectedly, a wave of a sword blade crossed them. Kakashi was fast enough to tell his students to duck.

Sakura was successful on bending Tazuna with her. Sasuke was a little bit late hearing his sensei's warning that he almost failed to dodge the incoming attack, but he was glad that some pieces of his dark hair were only cut. Naruto already knew where the attack was coming from that he didn't need Kakashi's warning. He jumped from his path and with a swing of his leg he successfully hit the hidden man from the cloud of mist.

Team 7 immediately walked away leaving the kneeling enemy.

"Everyone, protect Tazuna, he is not just an ordinary enemy, he's the demon blade of the mist (?)" Kakashi told his students, seeing the true features of the man they are about to fight.

The students obeyed instantly without further ado. They brought out their kunais and formed a circle defense around the old man. This is the first time they felt fear, first time to know what its like to see a missing nin, and S-class for that. But they don't have any other choice; they agreed to continue their battle, so they must fight.

The man with bandage on his face coughed a blood which everyone noticed because of the red tint appearing on the white sheets covering his face. He then looked to his prey still kneeling, trying to seek who kicked him in the shin strong enough to make him wobble.

"Damn, you sure could kick, Kakashi, also called as the copycat ninja" the demon blade stood up when he was able to endure the pain, lifting his huge sword behind his back.

Kakashi didn't understand what the man was talking about, he never kicked anyone so why the hell is that? Confirming his theory, Kakashi looked behind to know who did the kicking but team 7 has the same expressions, fear and courage.

"I suppose you're one of them" Kakashi finally broke eye contacts with his students, failing to know the truth

"If you're talking about those who would kill that man-" Zabuza pointed the old man being guarded with kids by his finger, "then, yes I am one of them" Zabuza smiled cheekily.

They didn't have to wait for what next to come, Kakashi and Zabuza performed their own techniques, assaulting each other.

Kakashi activated his sharingan, copying and reading every movements of the man while Zabuza performed his water techniques, defending him from any attacks of the copynin.

Team 7 was awed; they never saw a fight like this. Kakashi and Zabuza sure move fast, they hardly see their movements, well, except Naruto, even with his eye closed, he could still envision their body actions.

The fight was a bit long, but in the end, Kakashi was captured inside Zabuza's water globe (?). Team 7 was surprised and anxious to what they must do, but then Kakashi commanded them to run for the enemy is undefeatable by them. Kakashi felt helpless, it's better to sacrifice one's life than to let many people die. He can't really see any fracture from the enemy's water globe that he could use to escape. His team, they are still weak or so he thought.

Naruto was having a dilemma inside his mind while Sasuke and Sakura were ready to flee any moment.

_What should I do? Should I use it? But, would they be scared if they saw me use it? Damn it, but, what can I do? This man is dangerous as Kakashi-sensei said. I can defeat him, that is certain, but if defeating him means being called monster by my own teammates, then I rather don't do anything. But I don't care about anything right? Why am even caring about them? _

Naruto knew the questions to his answer, he doesn't want his teammates to feel alienated to him because he was used to their behavior, may it being stoic or being bubbly, but better than being treated like a monster. Thus, Naruto doesn't want to lose this kind of atmosphere they were having before. But the enemy is ready to kill any of them. Collecting his head, Naruto tried to search for any useful things that could help his technique be less terrifying.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto was shaking while his eyes were rounding each corners of the place. He was going to yell at him when Naruto spoke up, his eyes hold strong demeanor.

"Sasuke, use your fire to attack him" Sasuke gave a look that says –are-you-mad- to Naruto. He can't understand him. They were about to die, what could they possibly do?

"Don't be stupid, dumbass, we can't defeat him!" Sasuke tried to change Naruto's thinking but it was no avail, Naruto was certain and serious.

"Sasuke please!" Naruto begged in a small voice. He has pride but Sasuke was a stubborn one, and surely, a lot prouder than him.

They heard Kakashi yelling at them to just give up and evade the place but they didn't listen. Even Sakura was having turmoil in her mind, whether to left her teammates, but since her Sasuke-kun was there, she must stay strong.

After a while, Sasuke stabled his intellect. It's better to die with a fight, if he can't surpass this; he will never be able to defeat that 'man'. Thus, walking up ahead, which made Kakashi groaned from his throat whilst making the missing nin curious, Sasuke did his hand seals, blowing up balls of fire toward the enemy.

Zabuza was about to pull his sword from the water when the unexpected happen. The water itself was preventing him to pull out the sword. Thinking fast, he untouched the sword and performed a seal using his free hand, but once again, the water didn't obey him, resulting to his utter failure in keeping custody of the masked jounin. The fire balls hit him, throwing him to a trunk of a tree. It didn't hurt that much, but the kids were able to free their ace card. When he contemplated hard enough, he understood that it wasn't the dark-haired kid who was the cause of everything. He surveyed the children letting his eyes fall upon the blonde kiddo. He knows he was the one who made the water sticky and unable to follow his commands.

Beside Zabuza, everyone was also shocked; another unexpected thing has been done by Naruto.

Sasuke was obviously pissed. But at least, for now, they are saved by HIM and his other teammate.

Kakashi after being freed threw a questioning glance to Naruto, but he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at his own hands. Kakashi, still aware that the enemy is alive, let his question pass as he looked behind him to see the missing nin standing once more, ready to fight.

Naruto wasn't exhausted, hell, he could do that again. But remembering that his teammates are watching, he needs to compress his ability.

Before attacking each other, Zabuza and Kakashi let themselves rest a bit, just to regain strength and chakra, then after that, another collision came, tantalizing the spectators. But the difference before, is Kakashi is stronger than ever, making him able to beat the other man with the enemy's own technique, _tsunami (?). _

Zabuza was flown away and had been hit to a bolder of rock strong enough to make him loss consciousness. Kakashi was ready to finish the man when out of the blue, a masked ninja appeared beside the unconsciousness nin, lifting the man to his shoulder and disappearing once and for all.

Kakashi stared in shock, he was sure that there are more enemy to come, but for now, rest is what they need.

Team 7 together with the bridge builder, departed the fire country, continuing their journey to wave country riding a ship. There, they were able to rest a bit.

"Guys, I do believe that there are more enemies bound to hunt down Tazuna-san" Kakashi said in a serious tone that made the bridge builder flinched from his position. Now, he is very, undeniably scared for his life.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, we are here to protect you from the bad guys" Naruto grinned trying to enlighten the mood which succeeded immediately.

"Naruto, what was that?" Kakashi asked bringing everyone's attention to their blonde company. Everyone was obviously curious, never have they seen a technique to oppose a technique.

"I don't know actually" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, frowning lightly. He can't tell them, that is for sure, "Um, it just happened I guess" He tried to ensure his team but all he got was an interested stare, an envy look and a fascinated smile.

"Well, at least it helped us" Kakashi said. Just then, a shake of the ship startled everyone. They stood up from their positions and looked at each other.

"We are being attacked!" Someone screamed in terror. Team 7 knew who they were. Unfortunately, the ship has many people inside; they can't fight them off in the middle of a river. They are less unlike the enemy who was a battalion.

"What should we do?" Kakashi said as more bombing came, shaking the ship more. People inside became fearful as they tried to hide, but then again, if the ship sink, they all die.

Naruto saw everyone's tears; he saw how a mother covered a child as she heard him crying. He saw how an old man has been guided inside by an unknown person. He may have hated humanity, but he never meant to hurt them. He closed his eyes as he made a decision, he will use it, even if it means sacrificing his identity.

Entering Naruto's mind,

Naruto stood in front of a large gate that has a seal upon its lock. The place was like a sewer, but definitely creepier and scarier. Inside the humungous gate, a giant fox stared at Naruto in annoyance; his canine teeth could be seen grinding at each other while his claws were attached to the gate itself.

"Damn it, brat! Using that technique may destroy your consciousness" the kyuubi snarled, his voice echoing in the sewers.

"Kyuubi, I'll say it one more time, let it free, even for less than 1 minute, that would be enough to protect the ship" Naruto spoke with superiority.

The kyuubi doesn't care whether Naruto was left behind by his team, but what worried him, is using that power, the power that the child in front of him holds. The power that is beyond a ninja's capability. He was locked inside the child to ensure that the power would be locked as well, but now, Naruto was pleading it to be free, even for a mere minute.

"Fine, but don't free me, understood? I don't wanna die" Kyuubi knows what could happen when he was freed from the seal, he would simply be killed afterwards. It's better to hide on a child's body than die without freedom.

"I won't, I just need a slip up of it" Naruto ensured the nine-tailed fox.

In the real world, the battle was ongoing, two ninjas to hundred, Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura was just guarding the bridge builder who was cowering under a barrel.

"Naruto, wake up, damn it!" Sasuke yelled, he was getting exhausted. Its been a while since Naruto stood rigid, not moving an inch, letting him and Kakashi to battle only with the two of them, and its like they can't fight anymore.

Fortunately, Naruto did awake. But his eyes no longer held the blue hues but black orbs switched the old ones. He smiled evilly as he walked to where the two ninjas were fighting.

"I'll take care of this, go in the boat" Naruto said in his normal tone with a hint of dangerous aura.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked to each other. They don't know what the blond is going to do, but it's better without anything to do so they left the enemies and stepped on the ship's deck.

The battalion of ninjas begun running after the ninjas. Naruto saw them; he then opened his arms, waved them around and lastly, letting his hands meet at the top of his head. As he did the action, the water around the ship begun to form as a circle; it was like a giant water globe.

The enemy tried to enter the globe but the water sphere created numerous amounts of spike around itself, protecting it from any harm. The giant water then turned around fast, not letting any enemy to enter. Once they stood near, the spikes would cut them to pieces.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were once again enthralled. Naruto was really full of surprises.

A ninja tried to break the globe by throwing a kunai with explosive but it was a futile attempt, after the water exploded the water was rebuilt again. Other ninjas tried to swim beneath the boat, but just the same, the water was a total globe, may it be on the surface or below. After a while of charging, they gave up and went away, seeing many ninjas died while their fleshes flew away, not knowing where its destination.

Sensing that the enemy is no longer present, Naruto slowly dispatched the water spiked globe, clearing the view of the people inside from the sun rays. His eyes turned to normal, while his deadly aura disappeared. Turning on his back, he looked to see what the reactions of his friends are, yes, friends, he likes to treat them like it.

Sasuke wore a scowl, never before he saw a technique like that, he was very envy.

Sakura was a bit afraid, but being aware that Naruto is a teammate, Sakura gave him a smile, thanking him for saving them.

Kakashi, well, he was simply curious, not knowing what the technique is called since Naruto never spoke.

The people on the boat walked to where Naruto was. Naruto thought they were going to tell him cruel words, like monster, evil, dangerous child but hugs and gratitude weren't the compliment he expected to receive. For the first time in his entire life, Naruto understood the word, 'happiness'.

-0-

The ship finally reached the deck of the wave country. Everyone went down and went away. Team 7 was amazed to see another country; everything was watery, full of river and seas. Well, that is to be anticipated by the name of the country.

Tazuna guided them to his family's (?) house where the visitors were treated nicely. Maya (an), the mother of the household was a good cook, she served her visitors great delicacies for protecting her father all the way, however, Mizuno (an), the son of Maya, questioned the astonished ninjas. In the dining table, Mizuno caused uproar; he tattled anything but the goodness of being a ninja.

"Why do you want to become a ninja when ninjas are meant to die" the child said, running away with tears beaming on his face.

After that, the people left behind were in awkward silence. No one spoke up until,

"I'll just go outside, need fresh air" Naruto stood up as well, walking to where the child went.

The moon illuminated the dark river, letting the species beneath to be seen. The light also caused the water to sparkle, adding beauty to the river itself but nevertheless, the person beside the river wasn't as glamour as the river. He held a giant frown on his face. There were some remnants of dried tears on his cheek but he didn't care for it. He was mad and sad; all in his mind are about becoming a ninja and being killed afterwards, just like the fate his father established.

Drowning his bare hands on the water, he heaves a sigh before splashing the cold water to his face. He would've repeated the process when a reflection caught his attention. It was the blonde boy, the same ninja his grandpa hired. Glaring at the reflection of the intruder, Mizuno asked in an annoyed voice.

"What do you want?" the new guest smiled at him, knowing he was looking at his reflection. He sat beside the little boy as he answered.

"Y' know, being a ninja isn't that bad" Naruto heard the boy huffed.

Mizuno crossed his arms hearing the blonde's words. What could be good upon being a ninja?

"Really, tell me?" the little boy glared at the true features of the teenager himself.

Naruto heaved a sigh, but the smile on his face never fades. He stared up in the clouds to see the moon floating in the horizon while twinkling stars decorated the whole space.

"We fight, we win, we lose-" Mizuno was about to break the boy's sentence when Naruto said in a stern voice, "but we have dignity and honor"

Mizuno was surprised, he never thought of that. He always believed that being a ninja is about sacrificing you, nothing more, but there's less.

"I don't know who you loosed, but everyone's not going to stay here forever" Finally, Naruto stood up and woke away, leaving the astounded child behind his back, but sooner a smile was crept on the boy's face.

Earlier that morning, team 7 met up in the forest. There, they trained themselves walking at the tree. They learned it fast, without sweat trickling in their faces. Hence, Kakashi simply told them to train themselves, for they know more about their own capacity but with his guidance of course.

Sasuke trained his Sharingan, wanting to wake it up and to make it stronger.

Sakura learned how to control chakra, she also tried it by smashing a tree making the boys to sweat drop.

Naruto simply sat up and closed his eyes. He used his new found technique on sight seeing the wave country, trying to locate the enemies.

-0-

Inside the huge mansion, some of the frozen statues disappeared without a clue to where they went.

* * *

r&R....ty....


End file.
